<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more doubts by Nevquariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640036">No more doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevquariel/pseuds/Nevquariel'>Nevquariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevquariel/pseuds/Nevquariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kairi stared at him and keep silent. After a few seconds, Sora tilted his head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.   </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Okay,” she finally said. “But, with what’s coming, will you regret it if you don’t talk to him today?” </i><br/> </p><p>In which Sora has a heartfelt discussion with Riku before the Keyblade Graveyard events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No more doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, thanks to Maredwill for beta-reading and her precious help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly setting over the ocean and Sora was completely lost in it.  This moment of peace was more than welcome knowing what awaited them tomorrow. But still, even in that peaceful atmosphere, Sora wasn’t totally able to stop thinking. There was something in the back of his mind that made him worry about what could happen tomorrow. Like a bad premonition. He knew it wasn’t totally foolish, he was pretty sure that Kairi had sensed it too. After all, wasn’t this why she had wanted to share a paopu with him in the first place? To keep him safe no matter what?  And if he was honest with himself, that was frightening him more than he wanted it to. Too many “what ifs” were still twirling in his mind. He had to pull it together or these what ifs may well become reality.   </p><p> </p><p>Sora glanced discreetly to his right, toward the beach. Riku was by himself, lost in thought.  He knew Kairi had said that it was Riku’s wish to stay alone but still, it didn’t seem right to him.  Not when this weird sensation refused to go away.  He should have been by Riku’s side.  Not that he should have left Kairi alone but he should have taken a moment to just talk to him. Alone. And maybe... maybe... Sora sighed heavily.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sora, are you okay?” Kairi asked, bringing him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Um?” Sora turned to look at her.  She was looking at him with evident concern. “Oh, sorry! I spaced out.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kairi hummed knowingly and made a quick head movement toward the beach.  </p><p> </p><p>“You should go and join him. I took too much of your time.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora shook his head.    </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that Kairi, you’re my friend too.  Besides, you said he wanted to be alone. I’ll respect his choice.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kairi stared at him and keep silent. After a few seconds, Sora tilted his head and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she finally said. “But, with what’s coming, will you regret it if you don’t talk to him today?”  </p><p> </p><p>The question took him aback and he tensed slightly. He knew Kairi had always been able to see right through him but he couldn’t help but be freaked out a little each time she made it so clear. He bit his lip, thoughtful, and let his gaze wander down.  Kairi laid a comforting hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t overthink, Sora. Just trust your heart.”  </p><p> </p><p>And without waiting for him to answer, she jumped down the tree.     </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” she added. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  </p><p> </p><p>They waved at each other and soon, Sora was alone.  He stared back at Riku down at the beach. Following his heart... That was something he could do. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about doing so. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves sooth him for several minutes.     </p><p> </p><p>When he reopened them, his mind was made up.  He got up on the tree branch and started to climb. Once at the top, he gathered one star-shaped fruit that seemed just ripe enough before jumping off the tree and landing with a soft thump.  With a swift movement, he shoved the fruit inside his jacket and made his way toward the beach.   </p><p> </p><p>Sora came to a halt when his feet touch the sand. The beach was empty except for him and Riku.   His friend was sitting a bit further away, facing the ocean, eyes closed.  He looked so peaceful. Maybe he should let him enjoy this moment and head back home too.  Maybe he misunderstood what his heart was telling him.  Maybe...    </p><p> </p><p>“Did you plan to take root there or join me?” Riku chuckled after a while not bothering to turn around. </p><p> </p><p>Sora snorted but started walking anyway.  He had forgotten that Riku’s sense of hearing was highly acute since that blindfold thing. He stopped beside his friend and Riku looked up at him, smiling.  </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Sora said. “You seemed pretty lost in thought.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I was,” Riku agreed. “I had some things I needed to clear with myself.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um... You sure you don’t want more time alone?” Sora turned and pointed toward the boat. “I can wait for you on the docks.”  </p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s ok. I’m glad you came.”   </p><p> </p><p>Riku patted the sand between them.    </p><p> </p><p>“I missed spending some time with you,” Riku added while Sora sat down next to him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too. Saving the worlds takes a lot out of us...”  </p><p> </p><p>“It sure does.”  </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.  Usually, he didn’t mind these kinds of silences with Riku. He never felt uncomfortable, and always appreciated just being with his friend.  But now, he couldn’t just appreciate the moment, his brain was constantly reminding him of tomorrow and what he wanted to do in the first place. He had to say something to bring up the subject but he didn’t know what exactly. He laid himself on the sand, hands behind his head, and let his mind drift on the subject along with the clouds.  His foot began to fidget of its own will.     </p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He turned his head toward his friend, startled. Riku let out an amused puff.  </p><p> </p><p>“Cmon Sora, you’re not really surprised, are you? You know I always knew when something was bothering you, your body language speaks for itself.”   </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, right. He had almost forgotten how perceptive his friend could be. It was something he had always appreciated but this time, he wished his discomfort would have stayed silent. He sat back and started digging absentmindedly into the sand, letting the warmth glide through his fingers. Well, he would have to do it.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about tomorrow, I guess,” he shrugged.  </p><p> </p><p>He kept focusing on his hand which was still digging in the sand to avoid Riku’s piercing eyes.    </p><p> </p><p>“I kind of have a bad feeling and I don’t know why but...”   </p><p> </p><p>“But it scares you?” Riku completed for him.  </p><p> </p><p>Sora knew he should have answered but he stayed silent not wanting to agree or disagree. Suddenly, he had the feeling that his answer would contain much more than what he intended to share with Riku. He would have preferred not to push it further but he knew his silence would only increase his friend's concern.   </p><p> </p><p>“Sora, it’s okay to be scared,” Riku stated.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not talk about that,” he finally said instead, knowing full well that wasn’t a good answer either.   </p><p> </p><p>“Why? No one will think less of you for that.”  </p><p> </p><p>Despite his best effort not to, the statement made Sora snort louder than it should have. He cringed. Good job avoiding the subject.      </p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Riku asked his frown audible in his tone, “You don’t think so?”    </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? No. I'm supposed to be a hero.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora winced when he heard Riku huffed in complete disbelief.  </p><p> </p><p>“And you are a hero Sora, trust me. Now, look at me please.”   </p><p> </p><p>But Sora kept his gaze locked on his hand. From the corner of his eye, he saw Riku coming closer, and seconds after, gentle but firm fingers took Sora’s chin and forced him delicately to look up. Sora complied but didn’t look him directly in the eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who or what made you think otherwise but everyone is scared at some point.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I really doubt that,” Sora muttered. “I’ve never seen you or the king be scared of anything.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t-” Riku paused and breathe deeply. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking we’re more fearless than we really are.  Just because we don’t show it doesn’t mean we’re not. And if I told you that I’m actually pretty scared, would you think any less of me?”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora’s gaze snapped to his friend’s one with an outraged expression.     </p><p> </p><p>“What? No!”   </p><p> </p><p>Riku gave him a tiny satisfied smile.    </p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s the same for us.” </p><p> </p><p>Sora stayed silent. Riku let go of his chin, his hands falling on his lap.  </p><p> </p><p>“If you want to speak about it, you know I will never judge you. But I’ll respect your choice,” Riku added after a moment.  </p><p> </p><p>Sora closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and exhaled a long heavy breath to dispel the sensation of shame that was trying to overwhelm him.  Hell, how did things end up this way?  Even if it wasn’t intended, Riku had stirred something inside him. Something that’s been bugging him for a while now and that he hadn’t spoken of with anyone.  He knew he should’ve, he would have been the first to give this advice to any of his friends.  But he always felt like he had to stay positive for others’ sake.  But now, here, with Riku, he felt like maybe he should let it out. He opened his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know you won’t, Riku... But it feels so... wrong. Dammit! I don’t even know how to...”   </p><p> </p><p>He paused for long minutes during which he tried to collect his thoughts coherently. Riku was waiting patiently and Sora was thankful he didn’t try to rush him.  </p><p> </p><p>“You're right, I’m scared... Of so many things,” he swiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his lap. “I’m afraid about what could happen tomorrow and I’m afraid about losing one of you...”   </p><p> </p><p>He glanced briefly at the sea and took another deep breath, gathering the courage to continue.     </p><p> </p><p>“But what scares me the most is not being good or strong enough... Not being the one everyone expects me to be... and … and that bad things will happen because of that.” </p><p> </p><p>As Sora fell silent, Riku acknowledged his understanding with a hum.  </p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think they expected from you, except being you?” he asked softly when it became clear that Sora wouldn’t add anything else.  </p><p> </p><p>Sora let out a frustrated groan and before he could help it, he had thrown his arms dramatically in the air. This was not how he had intended their discussion to be but now, he felt like he couldn’t stop it.  </p><p> </p><p>“Something else!” he burst out, “I don’t know! Some kind of superpowered keyblade wielder, I guess! They keep saying I was chosen and that I’m special but I’m not... I’m a good keyblader, maybe, but… that’s all...”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku was now staring intently at him but didn’t seem that surprised.  When he continued, he sounded a little defeated.  </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you had to save my ass so many times! And now Kairi feels like she needs to share a paopu with me just to keep me safe and -”  </p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off, his mouth half-opened when he saw the bewildered expression passed on Riku’s face. It didn’t last long but it was enough to know that it had in some way hurt his friend. He cursed himself and was about to add something about that but Riku took his silence as an opportunity to chime in.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think so little of yourself, Sora. You are special.” His voice was low and yet , so full of conviction. “You have the strongest heart of us all.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Th -”   </p><p> </p><p>Riku quickly lifted a hand to cut the off his protest. He frowned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even dare to deny it cause it’s true.” he waited for Sora to settled down and continued. “You are truly gifted, Sora. I mean, have you ever realized how easily you connect with other people’s hearts? It’s just bewildering! And you care so much about all these people. Gods, you literally sheltered some of them in your heart to keep them safe. Not one of us has ever done that...”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku took a pause and Sora's glassy gaze couldn’t let go of his friend’s sincere one.  Eventually, Riku cleared his throat and continued but his voice came out a little hoarse.    </p><p> </p><p>“You said I had to save you but did you ever think of how many worlds you saved all by yourself? How many lives? Ven and Aqua wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t of you,” Riku swallowed. “I wouldn’t be here...”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora’s breath hitched and his throat suddenly felt so tight.  </p><p> </p><p>“Riku...”  </p><p> </p><p>A tear dropped on his cheek. Riku gently reached and swept it away with his thumb. His hand never left Sora’s cheek.   </p><p> </p><p>“But regardless of all this, Kairi and I will be there for you tomorrow. Not because we think you’re weak or because we don’t believe in you but because we care so much about you.  I care about you, Sora, and I promise you that I won’t let you face all this alone.”  </p><p> </p><p>Relief crashed over Sora like a tidal wave and before Riku realized what happened, he moved forward on his knees and flung his arms tightly around his friend’s neck. He buried his face in the crook of Riku’s neck and new tears fell on his cheeks. Riku wrapped his arms around him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Sora sobbed, “Thank you for making me feel so special and believing in me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku tightened his embrace.  </p><p> </p><p>“I will always believe in you. As for the rest, I just said the truth.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora never let go of his friend, even after he had stopped sobbing. He was feeling safe and so secure like this.  Thankfully, Riku didn’t seem to mind and at some point, he even began to stroke lightly along Sora’s back. A silence settled between them but this time, it was comfortable. Sora needed to process all the emotions he went through and he was sure that Riku needed it too.  </p><p> </p><p>Sora inhaled deeply and Riku’s smell invaded his senses. His heart swelled and he knew what he wanted to do now.      </p><p> </p><p>“Riku?” he said without moving.  He heard him hum. “About the paopu...”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku's hand froze before dropping to his lower back.   </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything, Sora. That’s between Kairi and you.”  </p><p> </p><p>The statement had been said in a somewhat casual tone and still, Sora could tell something was off with it. His heart squeezed unpleasantly this time.  He separated himself from his friend's embrace.   </p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t mean it romantically” he said while looking Riku in the eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Riku suddenly frowned.   </p><p> </p><p>“Sora, I mean it. You d-”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need to!” he cut in vehemently. “Cause, I don’t want you to think otherwise.”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku seemed startled. His frown ease but then he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Sora’s heart started thumping heavily.    </p><p> </p><p>“I...” Sora started but stopped immediately not able to find the words he desperately needed to say.  </p><p> </p><p>He let out a groan of frustration. Riku’s gaze suddenly felt too piercing and inquisitive and that definitely wasn’t helping him think straight. He stared down at his hands which were fidgeting nervously on his lap. He heard Riku shift beside him and seconds later, a warm and steady hand was covering his own.      </p><p> </p><p>“Sora?”  </p><p> </p><p>The whisper of his name seemed to hold much more than a simple question. A shiver ran down his spine. He kept his gaze fixed on their hands well aware that his face was now redder than a beet. He swallowed and slowly looked up.    </p><p> </p><p>“Riku, you’ve always been someone very special to me,” Riku squeezed his hand and it gave Sora all the courage he had needed to continue, “But over the last year, I realized that you were beyond special and... and...” he took a deep shuddering breath and rushed the last words out, “I like you more than just in a friendly way and I- I’ve kinda hoped that maybe... if you want to... when all this is over... we could... um... we could...”  </p><p> </p><p>“I would like that.”   </p><p> </p><p>Sora froze, eyes wide in shock. His eyes frantically searched his friend’s to make sure he hadn’t misheard.  But the only things he found were a genuine smile, light pink cheeks and gorgeous sincere eyes. Surprisingly, that didn’t help him to process.        </p><p> </p><p>“Er...” he frowned, “What did you just say?”  </p><p> </p><p>He sounded so lost that it made Riku burst on laughing.  </p><p> </p><p>“I said, I would like that.  A lot,” he repeated, emphasizing the last part.  </p><p> </p><p>“Really? You... Like me? Like that?”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku flushed harder and looked a little bashful.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve, um, felt this way for quite a long time actually.”    </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sora...”   Riku smiled and laced their fingers together. He brought one of Sora’s hands up to his mouth and shyly kissed it.   Sora's eyes widened. “Really.”  </p><p> </p><p>That suddenly brought Sora back to life and the realization sank in.  His heart was beating fast and he was pretty sure he was blushing really hard but he didn’t care.  Riku just confessed that he felt the same way he does and the only thing he was able to think about was how happy he was.  He beamed and Riku answered back with a wide grin.  But after a moment, they both began to fidget. Sora didn’t really know how to act now that they confessed and Riku didn’t seem too either.  Sure, he really wanted to kiss Riku now that this was a possibility but Riku didn’t make any move other than kissing his hand and the truth was he didn’t know how to bring it up without being rude. That’s when the paopu popped into his mind.          </p><p> </p><p>“Riku, can I ask you something?”   </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s actually something I’ve wanted to do since forever with you but I never found the courage to ask.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Riku tilted his head and smirked. “And what’s that?”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora let go of his friend’s hand and reach for the star-shaped fruit he had in his jacket.  He held it in midair between him and Riku.    </p><p> </p><p>“A paopu fruit?”    </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah?” Sora sounded almost sheepish. His gaze flickered down to the fruit in his hands and back up to Riku. “I know it’s silly but I really want to share a paopu, with you. It would mean a lot to me.”   </p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at him lovingly and shook his head, a smirk dancing on his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a hopeless sap,” he stated.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Sora replied with a matching smile. “So, you agree?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I agree silly. But since you just made us boyfriends by asking me out, we will do things right and share it as lovers do.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora paused, stunned before slowly raising one eyebrow.   </p><p> </p><p>“There’s more than one way to share a paopu?” </p><p> </p><p>Riku nodded.   </p><p> </p><p>“And you know them?”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t respond but blushed fiercely with evident embarrassment.  Sora giggled.  </p><p> </p><p>“And you called me the sap? I’m gonna end up thinking that you are using MY sappiness to hide yours!”  </p><p> </p><p>Riku made a face and rolled his eyes and that made Sora giggled even more.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up and come closer!”  </p><p> </p><p>Sora refrained from a new set of giggles and complied, moving closer until they were completely facing each and their knees were touching. He had teased Riku but he couldn’t deny that he was very, very pleased by the suggestion. And he knew that Riku was too.   Lovers, just the thought of it made him shiver.    </p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Riku and was met by beautiful and intense green eyes.  The air between them suddenly felt charged with electricity and Sora’s breath quickened with anticipation. Slowly Riku’s hands joined his on the fruit and the delicate warm touch made his heart fluttered.  Riku tightened his grip and lifted their hands so the paopu was now near their faces.  Without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and Sora followed a second later. </p><p> </p><p>Sora didn’t know exactly what he had been expecting but this was nothing compared to the exchange he had with Kairi.  It was incredibly sweeter and tastier and so much more intimate, thrilling, and... arousing?  Oh yes, arousing seemed pretty accurate right now. Maybe it was the fact that Riku’s face was just inches from his, or the intensity of his gaze on him (God, did he look as intense too?) but something ignited deep inside of him.    And suddenly all he could think was how he needed to touch Riku, how his lips were so appealing. He promptly discarded the rest of the paopu, not bothering to take another bite, and his hands found their way to the back of Riku’s head, his fingers slipping into the silky hairs. He felt Riku shiver and Sora gently pulled so their foreheads were touching.    </p><p> </p><p>“Riku...”  </p><p> </p><p>His voice was low and deep with need. His gaze dropped to Riku’s lips and he licked his own without even thinking.  He thought his heart was about to stop when he saw Riku doing the same.   </p><p> </p><p>“I really want to k-”  </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Riku cut him off before leaning forward to eagerly capture Sora’s mouth.    </p><p> </p><p>If Sora had thought that sharing the paopu with Riku was overwhelming, kissing Riku was absolutely stunning and beyond all he could have imagined.  Cause, yeah, he had tried to imagine what kissing Riku would be like. Many, many times.      </p><p> </p><p>Riku’s lips were soft but firm against his and each time they moved it made his stomach twitched in pleasure.  At some point, Riku’s hands sneaked to his upper back and tugged him closer.  He complied easily and tilted his head a little more. And that was all Riku needed to deepen the kiss.   Sora whimpered and happily followed his lead. </p><p> </p><p>After long minutes of kissing, they parted and Sora immediately felt the loss. They smiled at each other and one of Riku's hand brushed softly against his cheek before dropping to his neck and pulling him into a tender hug. Sora felt his boyfriend’s lips against his airline.   </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” Riku mumbled against his skin.  </p><p> </p><p>Sora slid his arms around Riku’s torso and squeezed.   </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting late, we should go and get some rest,” Riku said after a moment.   </p><p> </p><p>Sora groaned and squeezed a little harder before Riku could move.    </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to...”  </p><p> </p><p>“Me neither but tomorrow will be a rough day.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he replied reluctantly letting go of Riku.   </p><p> </p><p>They both get up and dusted themselves off.  It was indeed late. The sky was now completely dark and sprinkled with sparkling stars.  Sora stared at them and despite all his goodwill, his mind drifted to the keyblade graveyard. He felt Riku's arm circling his waist and pulling him closer. Sora did the same and laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.     </p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be fine.” Riku whispered kissing his head.  “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sora tightened his grip.  The odd sensation was still there, crawling under his skin.  But something more powerful was slowly but surely taking over it now.  And suddenly, he realized that he didn’t feel so scared anymore.  He smiled and turned to face Riku. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right,” he tipped toed and kissed Riku chastely on the lips. “I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>